


Truths

by Changeling (Thiswasmydesign)



Series: Taakitz week 2 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "don't lie to me I know something's wrong", 2taakitz2week, Day 4, Domesticity, Dust AU, M/M, Promptfic, Trust, dust - Freeform, ghost Kravitz, short fic, werewolf Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiswasmydesign/pseuds/Changeling
Summary: Day 4 2taakitz2weekAdventure Zone Dust AU.Taako was worried he would frighten his ex-human ghostly partner if he saw what Taako turned into at the full moon.





	Truths

It had taken a very long time for Taako invite Kravitz to his home or introduce him to friends and family. He had always made sure that Kravitz knew that it wasn’t because he was embarrassed by their relationship. Taako liked Kravitz, in a way that went beyond physical affection, so no matter what his friends might assume about them it wouldn’t make a difference.

It was just that, even though it wasn’t the same as bringing a human home, Kravitz had been human when he was alive. Taako didn’t want to frighten him off, and nothing said “run and hide” more than a home reinforced to withstand the playfights of a pair of twin werewolves.

But then, one day, Taako just teleported them right into the middle of the kitchen, and Kravitz had pulled himself together in time to make a reasonably good first impression on the most important people in Taako’s life.

And then that was the end of it. Simple. Easy. Taako’s family were the most accepting group Kravitz ever had the fortune of meeting.

Kravitz came back. Even though he’d seen the silver reinforced shutters on the windows, the heavy bars to secure the doors. He knew what Taako was, accepted it, and it became just another part of what he loved about Taako.

This was still a big step for them, and they had been preparing for the last three full moons before Taako finally decided that he was ready.

Lup had gone away with Barry, retreating deep into the woods to give them their privacy. Magnus and Merle had booked their usual hotel room for the night, since they were human and couldn’t stay in the house when the wolves were transformed. But Kravitz was there with Taako, ready to see him as a wolf for the first time.

They were in the bedroom, Taako lounging on the pillows. Kravitz couldn’t exactly lay with him, but he hovered about an inch above the bed, resting his head on a hand and admiring his partner’s beauty. Had he not been so in tune to Taako’s moods he might have missed the small signs of nerves, a slight crease at the corner of his lip, a pinch of tension in his forehead.

“Taako, are you alright?” he asked when those signs didn’t go away. He knew this was a big thing for Taako, and he didn’t want to do anything that he wasn’t ready for. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Nah, spooks, I’m fine,” Taako waved a hand in the air, pausing as it went over his head, noticing that his fingernails had already started to extend. He clenched the fist where it was, taking in a deep breath.

“Don’t lie to me. I know something’s wrong,” Kravitz reached out a ghostly hand and stroked it over Taako’s cheek. The fingers drifted through the skin and Kravitz couldn’t feel touch exactly, but there was a sensation of warmth in his hand and he knew Taako would feel the cold in return. “If you don’t want me to leave, what can I do to help?”

“I’ve never done this without Lup,” Taako confessed softly. “I’m not sure I can without going feral… I know I can’t hurt you, but you promise you’ll leave if that happens? I don’t want you to see me that way.”

“It’s not going to happen. You’ve got this, darling,” Kravitz swore. Taako scowled at him.

“Promise me?”

“Alright, if it helps, in the million to one chance that you go feral, I promise I will leave.”

“Awesome…”

Taako’s head fell back with teeth gritted as the change hit, bones cracking as fur spread over his skin, his naked form twisting until all that was left was the wolf.

Kravitz was not afraid. As a ghost there was no way the werewolf could hurt him. But he still waited with bated breath until the huge head lifted from the bed and watched him with Taako’s intelligent eyes.

“See?” he grinned, reaching out to run a cold hand through the wolf’s fur, surprised to find that it rustled beneath his hand. “You’ve got this darling.”

Taako rumbled, deep in his chest, and snapped for his fingers. The teeth went straight through his hand, not causing any pain but making his fingers tingle as they reformed from the scattered dust they left behind. Taako reeled back, sniffing loudly, shook his head and sneezed.

“Serves you right,” Kravitz laughed. Taako growled at him, lip curled up to show sharp fangs. “Oh, come here you big fool.”

Taako shuffled forwards, stretching out on the bed, and rested his huge head on the pillow next to Kravitz’s face. It was the closest they could get to cuddling.

“Tomorrow I’m going to look into those ghost classes,” Kravitz complained as he tried to loop an arm around wolf-Taako’s back but went straight through. “I know you’ve said you don’t mind but I do. I need to work out how to be felt.”

Had it been anyone but Taako, Kravitz knew he wouldn’t have dared risk being felt. It had been one of the few positives about being a ghost. He had never needed to make excuses or feel unsafe in relationships since no one could touch him. Since being a ghost, he had never had to explain to anyone that he was asexual.

For the first time he wasn’t frightened of having that conversation with his partner. He trusted Taako.

Taako rumbled, sharp shoulders shrugging. It was the closest he could come to saying what Kravitz imagined would be his usual reply – “no pressure spooks, whatever makes you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are a writer's life blood. I would be delighted to hear from you.


End file.
